Health Level-7 or HL7 refers to international standards for transfer of data between software applications used by various healthcare providers. These different providers may operate disparate computer systems to process, share, and organize the different data. It is desirable that these computer systems interface with each other allowing transfer of data between the different computing systems. HL7 is a standard that enables such communication between the computer systems. In healthcare data processing, having computing devices that efficiently work with HL7 messages is extremely valuable.